Sesame Street News Flash
Sesame Street News Flash featured Kermit the Frog as a news reporter who interviewed characters from fairy tales, nursery rhymes and other sources. These segments usually parodied the original stories on which they were based. Individual segments * Rapunzel :Rapunzel has been locked in a tower by the wicked witch. Prince Charming comes to rescue her...until her hair falls off her head. * Sleeping Beauty :The prince kisses Sleeping Beauty, but it only makes him fall asleep. * Columbus :Kermit interviews Christopher Columbus before he goes to discover that the world is round. Kermit tries to tell him that the third ship is tied to the dock, but it's too late: the dock breaks free and takes Kermit in tow with the ship. * Waiting In Line :Kermit talks to people waiting in line for a football game. *'The Pied Piper' :The Pied Piper has trouble luring mice with his music. *'Jack and Jill' :Jack needs someone to go up the hill with him, first he chooses Mervin, then Francine and Gladys the Cow, now Jill, who doesn't want to go up the hill with him, so he chooses Kermit to take her place. *'Hickory Dickory Dock' :Kermit the Frog is standing by a clock that a mouse is to run up, but various other animals keep showing up instead. Finally, a horse comes in and explains that the mouse can't make it, so the horse runs through the clock. *'Peter Piper's Family' :Kermit goes to Peter Piper's Pickled Peppers Patch to interview Peter Piper, but he only gets to meet other members of his family. *'George Washington's Father's Cherry Tree' :Kermit interviews the father of George Washington, who is annoyed that George keeps chopping down his cherry trees and then telling the truth about it. *'Alice In Wonderland' :Kermit interviews Alice, who goes on all sorts of crazy adventures. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow. *'Pinocchio' :Kermit interviews Pinnocchio, who makes his nose grow by lying. He won't stop lying, and his nose gets caught in Kermit's trench coat, pushing him through a wall. *'Man In Snowstorm' :*'part 1' ::Kermit has gotten a phone call about there being a man who is standing out in a terrible snow storm, and Kermit wants to find that man and interview him. :*'part 2' ::Kermit is still looking for the man. :*'part 3' ::Harvey Kneeslapper informs Kermit that he is the one who made the call, which was a prank call. As it turns out, Kermit was the man standing out in the storm. *'Humpty Dumpty' :Humpty Dumpty has fallen off a wall, and Kermit interviews one of the king's horses. Humpty does get put together again, but then Kermit gives him a congratulatory pat on the back, and he falls off the wall again. *'The Elves and The Shoemaker' :Kermit interviews the elves, who give the shoemaker various gifts that are not shoes. *'Rumplestilskin' :A woman is in danger of losing her baby if she cannot guess the first name of Rumplestilskin. Kermit puts up a hotline, Sesame-Street-555, for people to call in and help her. The name ends up being Bruce Rumplestilskin. *'The Princess and The C' :Kermit thinks he is interviewing the princess from "The Princess and The pea", but he gets the princess from "The Princess and The C" instead. *'The First Day of School in History' :Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher with caveman students. *'Dr. Nobel Price "Invents" a piano' :Dr. Nobel Price wants to show off his latest invention, a piano, but it's already been invented. *'Dr. Nobel Price "discovers" The Great Poonga-Poonga' :Dr. Nobel Price reveals his latest captured creature, which turns out to be a (live) rabbit. *'Little Red Cookie Hood' :Cookie Monster portrays Little Red Riding Hood. He brings cookies for his sick grandmother, but kermit tells him that sick people should have healthy foods. *'Mary and Her Little lamb' :After an interview with Mary, her lamb follows Kermit the Frog. *'Kindergarten Class' :Kermit reassures Kindergarten student Cookie Monster that there's no need to be afraid on the first day of school. As he's about to leave, the teacher mistakes him for a student and tells him to sit down. *'The Six Dollar Man' :Kermit explores the lab of Professor Nucleus Von Fission, who has just built a robot called the Six Dollar Man, out of parts which cost him $6 total. The robot destroys the lab, while Von Fission laughs his butt off. *'Jack and the Beanstalk' :Kermit climbs the famous beanstalk and passes Jack on the way who warns him not to go up. He breaches the clouds and meets a giant who is played by Jerry Nelson making a cameo. *'Directions for Little Red Riding Hood' :Kermit tries to give Little Red Riding Hood directions to her grandmothers house. *'J Mine' :Kermit interviews the minors who work in a J mine. *'Mumford's Big and Small Trick' :The Amazing Mumford has a new trick, where he will make Thumbelina big and The Big bad Wolf small. He makes Thumbelina big, but doesn't make the wolf smaller. The trick, however, works on Kermit. *'London Fog' :In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a guard carrying "The Famous London Log!" and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog is gone, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. *'Spaceship on Old McDonald's Farm' :Old McDonald thinks a spaceship will land on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and McDonald mistakes it for a spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians! The scene ends in chaos. *'Old McDonald had a health Farm' :Old McDonald opens a health resort for his animals. *'Seven Emotional Dwarves' :Kermit meets the Seven Dwarves, each named after (and representing) an emotion. (Kermit ad-lib: "Hey Dulcy, we got the wrong dwarves!") *'New Games' :Kermit interviews people who have invented their own games. Elmo plays the Reporter game, where he pretends to be a news reporter, and starts to take over Sesame Street News. *'They Live in Different Places, But They Both Love Me' :Kermit interviews a bird who sings about how her parents still love her even though they don't live together anymore (though it is not directly stated whether her parents are divorced, seperated, or whatever the reason for them not living together is). Recurring themes Three Pigs, Big Bad Wolf *'The New Story of The Three Little Pigs' :The Big Bad Wolf plays a game of Three of These Things with Kermit and the pigs. Since Kermit doesn't belong with the pigs, the wolf blows him out of the picture. *'After The Wolf Blew The Pigs Houses Down' :The Big Bad Wolf has blown the houses of the three little pigs, so Kermit itnerviews them to know how they feel. The pig who made his house out of straw is angry, the pig who made a stick house is sad, but the one who made his house out of bricks is proud, because his house is still standing. *'The Count Counts The Three Little Pigs' :Kermit's interview with the three little pigs is interrupted by Count Von Count, who wants to count them. When the Count's counting puts an end to the interview, Kermit goes to interview the residents of the next house... the Seven Dwarfs. * Pig's Straw House :Kermit interviews one of the Three Little Pigs, the one who built a straw house. The Big Bad Wolf comes to blow it down, but the house is actually strong. *'The Big Bad Wolf's School for Huffing and Puffing' :The wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff, and Kermit ends up blowing a monster couple's house down. Cinderella *'In Search of Cinderella' :Kermit interviews Prince Charming, who is looking for Cinderella. *'Cinderella prepares for The Ball' :Cinderella's fairy god mother (Camille Bonora) tries to make a good ball dress appear on Cinderella (Pam Arciero) without any luck: the gown ends up on Kermit instead! *'Cinderella at the Ball' :Kermit is interviewing Cinderella and Prince Charming, who are dancing at the ball. After Cinderella leaves, she leaves one glass slipper behind. The prince wants to find Cinderella.... so he can have the other glass slipper. Tortoise and Hare *'The Tortoise and The Hare' :Kermit reports for Sesame Street Sports (and wears a snazzy sports jacket) when he covers the race between the tortoise and the hare. When the race starts, the hare stays in his spot, since the tortoise is so slow he'll have time to win. Kermit goes to the finish line so that he can see who wins... and he's crowned the winner. *'The Tortoise and The Hare Rematch' :The hare challenges The Tortoise to a rematch. Don Music *'Whistle, Whistle, Little Bird' :Don Music tries to rewrite "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". He succeeds and is joined by a ZZ Top-like band. *'Mary Had a Bicycle' :Kermit helps Don Music write a remake of mary Had a Little Lamb, with some back-up vocals from the Monotones. External links * Tough Pigs Anthology -- Sesame Street News Flash transcripts News Flash